


Tech Support

by romantichopelessly



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Logan works at tech support, M/M, Patton cameo, Phone Calls & Telephones, Virgil keeps breaking things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romantichopelessly/pseuds/romantichopelessly
Summary: “This is Technical Support, Logan Sanders speaking. How may I help you?”





	Tech Support

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded from my Tumblr @/romantichopelessly

_Ring_

_Riiiiiing_

“This is Technical Support, Logan Sanders speaking. How may I help you?”

“The computer I bought a month ago just crashed. I’ve tried everything. I have an end of term paper due in the morning and if I don’t check it again—“

“Please, sir. Slow down. I need you to tell me exactly what happened—“

“It crashed. I tried what usually works. I’ve just about checked everything that could have gone wrong, but nothing is helping and I really need to check this paper! It’s basically brand new!”

“Sir. I will need your full name and contact information. We can send over a service agent right away if need be. But you need to calm down.”

“V-Virgil. My name is Virgil Storm and my email is just a university email, but I can’t even access it now, so—“

“I will send someone over right away. I am sure that it will be an easy fix and you will be back to your essay in no time.”

“Oh. Thank you. I don’t—“

“It is my job. Good luck on your paper.”

——

“This is Technical Support, Logan Sanders speaking. How may I help you?”

“Oh. I got you again. This is Virgil Storm. From, uh, from a week ago.”

“Ah, yes. Mr. Storm. Is your computer having difficulties again?”

“No- I mean, it is. Obviously. Why else would I call? But it’s not- it’s not the same as last time. My computer was hacked. I don’t know if it has something to do with the guy who fixed it last time or if it’s just a hunk of garbage, but I really need it.”

“I can send someone else over if that’s what you would like.”

“Yes. Please.”

“Alright. They’ll be right over. Thank you for calling Tech—“

“Wait. Uh, this is probably weird, but how old even are you? You don’t sound old enough to be working on the phones at a tech company. Is that rude? That’s probably—“

“Not at all. I’m nineteen.”

“Hm. Me too.”

“In college?”

“Yeah. I’m, um, I’m majoring in psychology, actually. Second year.”

“An acceptable and fascinating field.”

“What about you? Are you in school?”

“Yes. Double majoring in astronomy and biochemistry.”

“Wow. That’s… a lot.”

“Not really. I wanted to triple major, but-“

“But?”

“I really must go, my boss is glaring at me. I’m not supposed to engage with customers. Thank you for calling.”

“Thanks for answering, Logan.”

——

“This is Technical Support, Logan Sanders speaking. How may I help you?”

“It’s me. Virgil.”

“Another computer issue? I really must suggest that you replace it at this point, if it is still—“

“No, no. My laptop is fine. I just wanted to talk to you.”

“I- ……I’m just the phone attendant. I don’t understand—“

“I know. I just wanted to ask.. um… where do you live? Sorry, that’s super invasive, and you probably don’t want to tell, but you seemed pretty- I mean- and I thought maybe if you were close I could—“

“California. San Francisco.”

“ME TOO! Sorry- sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled, that was really- I was just…. maybe we could meet? You’ve been super helpful, so I thought…”

“…….A meeting would not be entirely unagreeable.”

“Great! Can you- I mean, would you like to meet me on campus, maybe? For pizza?”

“That sounds… satisfactory.”

——

“This is Technical Support, Patton Hart speaking. How may I—“

“Can you forward me to Logan Sanders? Uh, he’s helped me before, and…”

“No problem! Just hold on while I transfer you.”

——

“This is Technical Support, Logan Sa—“

“Lo, it’s me.”

“You know, you really could call my personal, if you wanted to talk.”

“This is more fun. Besides, you wouldn’t answer if I did.”

“What is it, Virgil? I’m at work.”

“Is that any way to speak to your boyfriend?”

“….”

“Right. Anyway, I need you.”

“For what, exactly?”

“I need you to promise me that you’ll make it to dinner tonight.”

“I always do. Was this really important enough to call me in the middle of the day?”

“Also… I need to know something.”

“What is it, Virgil?”

“Why did you say yes when I first asked to meet you?”

“…..”

“Sorry, this was stupid, I—“

“You were… endearing. You were interesting and interested? It was… a gut feeling, I must admit.”

“I love you, Logan.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
